


AtsuHina Exchange 2020

by Omni_Phoenix (Jai1083)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai1083/pseuds/Omni_Phoenix
Summary: My gift for Longliveus for the AtsuHina exchange! It's fanart
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	AtsuHina Exchange 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longliveus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveus/gifts).



> I hope you like it!!
> 
> My Instagram is @ the_omnipotent_phoenix   
> And my Twitter is @ the_OP_phoenix  
> I can finally post these 🥺🥺 so I’m going to be doing so this week maybe?

I love,,, them,,, 

This is the main image- They're married!!!!!

this is the second image! this is when they're just dating!!

These last two are just treats because i wanted to draw them as Fem versions of themselves, in dress! Because they deserve it,,

That's everything!!! Hope you like them!!

**Author's Note:**

> My art style through this... really changed huh? It's coz i did these over the course of the couple months we had to finish them haaha.. DX


End file.
